bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yylfordt Granz
| image = | race =Arrancar | birthday =June 22''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender =Male | height =185 cm (6'1") | weight = 67 kg (147 lbs.) | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous occupation =Arrancar #15, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Fracción | previous team =Números | previous partner = Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Nakeem Grindina, Di Roy Rinker | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Del Toro | manga debut = Volume 23, Chapter 199 | anime debut = Episode 116 | video game debut = Bleach: The 3rd Phantom | japanese voice = Kōichi Tōchika | english voice = Ezra Weisz }} , sometimes romanized as Ilforte Grantz, is Arrancar Quince (15) in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's five Fracción. Appearance Yylfordt had long blond hair worn in a similar style to Byakuya Kuchiki's. What remains of his Hollow mask is on the top of his head, and looks like a broken helmet. He also wore the standard Arrancar uniform. Personality Yylfordt is a sarcastic, effeminate Arrancar. He commonly refers to other characters as "brother" when speaking. He is the older brother of Szayel Aporro Granz, the 8th Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 14 It is unclear what his relationship with his brother was, but it seemed less than positive, given Szayel's cold disregard of his death. History Yylfordt Granz was part of a group of Menos formerly led by Shawlong Kūfang. They wandered Hueco Mundo looking for a way to continue their evolution into Vasto Lorde. One day, the group came across an Adjuchas by the name of Grimmjow and after seeing his power, Yylfordt and the rest of his group pledged allegiance to him, stating that he would become their king in a fellowship of Adjuchas working to become Vasto Lorde-class.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 5-11 After some time had passed, Yylfordt as well as the rest of his group noticed that they were not advancing in their evolution (not realizing that a Hollow's growth stops the moment any part of a Hollow's body is eaten by any other Hollow). When Shawlong announced this, Grimmjow sneered at their giving up and said he would leave the group. Shawlong however asked Grimmjow to eat a piece of them each so he could grow stronger and that they would not regress back to Gillian. Grimmjow granted their request and the same five would eventually become his Fracción.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, pages 7-9 Before going to Karakura Town with Grimmjow and his other Fraccion his younger brother, Szayel Aporro Granz, used spirit-recording insects to heal him, and these insects remained in his body to record everything that he saw.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 15 Plot Arrancar arc When Grimmjow leads the second invasion of Karakura Town, Yylfordt, Shawlong Kufang, Edrad Liones, Nakeem Grindina, and Di Roy Rinker are part of his group. The group disperses to search for opponents with spirit energy to kill. Yylfordt heads over to Urahara's shop, where he encounters Renji Abarai.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, page 19 When he senses Di Roy's defeat, Yylfordt remarks to Renji that Di Roy's opponent is lucky, as the Arrancar was not a very skilled warrior.Bleach manga; Chapter 202, page 9 During the fight, Yylfordt easily over powers Renji's Bankai, injuring him.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, pages 6-9 Renji then receives assistance from Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba. Ririn uses illusions, while Kurodo shapeshifts into Renji, and is teleported around by Noba. Ririn then makes another illusion to make it seem that there are many Kurodos. After Yylfordt becomes mad, he releases his spirit energy, freeing him from the illusion. He then quickly despatches the Mod-Souls by using Sonido and slashing them with his sword.Bleach anime; Episode 120 Ururu Tsumugiya comes onto the roof of Urahara's shop, affected by the Arrancar's reiatsu. She enters Genocide mode and jumps up to Yylfordt. She kicks him and grabs his neck, claiming that he is an enemy, and that he should be killed. She punches him and begins to heavily injure Yylfordt with her brute strength. Yylfordt activates his Resurrección form''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 207, page 9-19 and impales Ururu one of his horns. He throws her away, but she is caught by Jinta Hanakari, who then strikes Yylfordt with his Kanabō, but fails to damage him.Bleach manga; Chapter 208, pages 1-6 Renji then intervenes and saves both of the children, but Yylfordt's horn stabs through his Bankai. Thinking that the battle is over and that Renji is defeated, he reveals his rank. However, Renji releases his limiter and shows how his power is five times stronger than when it was in the beginning of the battle. Yylfordt struggles to block Renji's attacks''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 210, pages 2-10 and is subsequently obliterated by Renji's Hikotsu Taiho.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, pages 15-20 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Yylfordt has shown to be very proficient in swordsmanship. He is even able to effortlessly wound Renji Abarai using Bankai at 20 percent power.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, pages 6-9 Hierro: Yylfordt also has strong Hierro. Even though he was distracted by Di Roy Rinker's death, he was able to deflect Renji's Shikai with one hand not showing any effort at all. Sonído: Yylfordt can use Sonído at least on par with an average Números.Bleach anime; Episode 117, This only takes place in the anime High Spiritual Power: During his fight between Renji, The Mod Souls, and two of Urahara's workers, he was shown releasing huge amounts of spirit energy. Zanpakutō . Yylfordt's Zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, except that its guard is diamond-shaped. *'Resurrección': the release command is . When released, Yylfordt's upper body enlarges and is covered in armor shaped like a bull's head and torso, while his mask seems to completely regenerate and give him long, thin horns in the process. In this form, he walks on four legs and uses his horns to skewer opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, page 17-20 :*'Enhanced Strength': He was able to break through Hihio Zabimaru, injuring Renji at the same time, with no effort at all.Bleach manga; Chapter 208, pages 1-6 :* Enhanced Speed: His speed also increases upon his release. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Numeros Category:Male